What's Up With Superman?
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Batman and Robin prys a mysterious for a friend of Com. Jordon.


A SUPERMAN AND BATMAN ESLEWORD  
"WHAT'S UP WITH SUPERMAN?"  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
Note 1: Superman, Batman and Esleworlds are owned by AOL-Time Warner. All rights served.  
  
This is Esleworld is based on the Pre-Crisis Batman's "To Kill A Legend". In another Earth, Batman,  
Batgirl and Robin stop the theive hired by Moxum to kill Batman's parents. The Wayne's  
are going to Batman like the Kents were to Superboy.  
  
  
###############################################################################  
  
COVER:   
  
Batman and Robin are in Metroplis, looking in wonder at Superman and Supergirl. Robin  
ballon:: "Holy impossible, MAY BE KRYPTON did exist."  
Batman balloon:: "May or may not."  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Batman and Robin are in the Bat-Mobile, talking about a recently call from Metroplis's Thomas  
Peaceson, the Police Commisider of that the city and it's appear. But then crooks appears  
with laser gun breaking the bridge. Then something appears, a speedly blur.....successfully  
catches the Bat-Mobile. The blur disappears.   
  
Batman and Robin meet the Thoams Peaceson. Thomas told recently tells the Superman,  
and his origin. (It matches Pre-Crisis Superman orign. Born on Krypton, send  
in a rocket ship to Earth, where he become Superboy and then Superboy. After  
a while, Supergirl appears clamming that she was in hiding.)  
  
Batman and Robin's first stop is Smallville, searching for clues, but the only clues seem  
to farmhouse that had been barb-were. Batman and Robin call in the Bat-Plane, and drop   
in, to see the Kents: a 30-year old Clark and his 15-year old cousin, Linda. They seem some in  
hole basement  
  
After Batman and Robin goes back in Metroplis, they check places where people can get  
news from. Radio, were they discover not Clark Kent or Linda Lee. They check the police  
stations, but not luck.   
  
Meanwhile, Superman and Supergirl are talking about our masked heros like they are going  
to discover a sercet that they don't want to be.   
  
They discover Clark Kent works at the "Daily Planet". We aslo meet this universe's Lois Lane  
and Jimmy Oslen. Perry White enters with a mystery glowing rock, Clark gets out the room fast.  
Batman and Robin followed found that Clark Kent is SUPERMAN!  
  
They follow Superman to the north pole, where they see Superman lift up the golden key. Superman  
tells more of the origin. (Following the Pre-Crisis origin, and Supergirl adds her own origin, following  
the Pre-Crisis origin.) Superman forbids Batman and Robin from going to either Smallville or  
Metroplis.  
  
Batman and Robin quicky decide on going back to those citys as Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson.  
Bruce and Richard return to Smallville. Supergirl brings takes them outside the city, and tells them  
their sercet idenity aren't all either.  
  
Batman and Robin come up with a idea acting a old friend to go to Metroplis. The Catwoman,  
who at this time, as turned police informat. The Catwoman, Tanya Kyle, is to check out  
Metroplis and try to be friend Linda Lee.   
  
Catwoman founds out that Linda Lee works at the Cheif of Police, right under  
Peaceson's nose. It turns out Peaceson is really a robot. Catwoman founds  
Linda Lee and writes a note that she's Supergirl and Peaceson! But Linda Lee uses super-powers  
to make Catwoman forget. Catwoman is found by the police and shipped back to Gotham City.  
The note gives Batman and Supergirl some knowedgle, but then Supergirl show up and hands  
book. "May be you leave us alone now."   
  
The book is all about Krypton, and it's reason for it's drestorion, and lots of other  
stuff. Batman remarked, "I figure out Superman and Supergirl's little plot. And the book  
gives the answers."  
  
But before Robin can asked how, news of Superman and Supergirl being effect by Green Kryptonite, Batman and Robin saves   
Superman and Supergirl from the Green Kryptonite.   
  
Batman and Robin arrives back and finds a lead-based door leading to Superman and Supergirl. A huge mechine  
appears. Superman guessed that Batman and Robin had figure them out. Clark and Linda Kents  
are related Earthling humans. Clark and Linda were both science-mind humans, and attempted  
to find the cure for the common cold. The mechine exploded when turned one, dossing  
them with unexpected powers. Clark and Linda decide on creating fiction idenity  
to protect them from revengefully gangsters. The reason that Kryptonite existed  
was to prevent them from getting too powerful for their own good. Linda lured  
the real Peaceson away to prevent Batman from getting any for the cops.  
  
Batman and Robin decide to keep the real origin sercet, and help Superman and Supergirl  
finished a fiction decoy of Krypton.  
############THE END################################################  
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
